


Sherlollipops - Satin

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [202]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, implied naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's clothes are usually too big for her...but this time Sherlock doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For Vermoftiss, because of this blog post: http://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/149534015512/vermofftiss-so-i-have-these-satin-pjs-theyve

She loved the oversized satin pyjamas she’d bought for herself, even if the bottoms were so long she tripped over them. She loved the ice-blue color and the way the wide sleeves and legs swished around her when she pranced around the flat, and the slick feel of the fabric against her skin…but mostly she loved the wicked gleam that had lit up Sherlock’s eyes when she’d first held the over-long waist tie in her hands. Her initial laugher at the uselessness of the piece of fabric had quickly turned to appreciative moans as Sherlock demonstrated his unexpected - and quite welcome - skill at knot-tying.

It was even better when she was allowed to demonstrate her own skills on him the next night - and finally heard Sherlock admit (in a very breathy moan) his appreciation for her taste in oversized clothes.

 


End file.
